


out of Order

by bertererei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cliched Shoujo Scenes, M/M, My attempt at fluff and romance, OOC, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertererei/pseuds/bertererei
Summary: “I heard that in your kingdom, if you kiss someone, you must take responsibility by marrying them. So uh… What I mean to say is, want to marry me?"





	out of Order

**Author's Note:**

> After the heartache of realizing that the newest chapter ruins 80% of the stories I’ve been working on, I needed some sweet nothings. So of course, I defaulted to Porco. The quote in the summary is a variation of a quote from Ikemen Vampire’s Napoleon’s route. But aside from the quote, there’s nothing here that relates back to the game.
> 
> Warning: Kingdom AU. Porco x Eren. RomCom. OOC. Cliched Shoujo Scenes. My attempt at fluff and romance.

“Yeah, and they have this cutest little custom,” Pieck gushes as she flips through the “How to Survive in Paradis Kingdom 101” booklet that Reiner made for them for this very journey. “Apparently, if you kiss someone on the mouth, you have to take responsibility by marrying them!”

“What? It so doesn’t say that!” Porco protests.

Pieck nods very seriously. “It so does! Porco, didn’t you read through everything? Or did you decide that because Reiner made it, you’re going to ignore what’s written?”

Porco has fallen into Pieck’s trap one too many times to fall for this joke. And just for the record, he has read it. Okay, fine. He briefly skimmed it. But there was nothing there that wasn’t already mentioned by Bertolt and Annie. So Porco really didn’t see a reason why he needed to focus on a booklet that Reiner, of all people, made.

He snorts and turns to his older brother.

“Marcel, she’s joking, right?”

But Marcel just smiles politely without any sign of agreement or disagreement. And although that’s exactly the reason why Marcel was chosen to represent Marley Kingdom, it sure as hell makes Porco bitter that his brother won’t even take his side.

Besides, it’s supposed to be just a simple Engagement Party for the young Princess of Paradis Kingdom. She’s not even the First Princess or anything. So why the hell do they have to send a big name like Marcel for this? They should’ve just let Reiner take care of it like he always does with things from Paradis Kingdom. He practically lives here anyways. There was no need for Marcel, Pieck, and Porco to make this two week trip to this suffocating Kingdom encased by walls.

“You guys both suck!” Porco yells as he picks up his pace.

“Aw, Porco! Don’t be like that!” But the corners of his brothers’s mouth are twitching in amusement, betraying his real feeling.

“Besides,” Pieck says with a mischievous grin, “You benefit the most from this. Since it’s not like anyone from our kingdom will settle down with you, all you have to do is just kiss someone here!”

Porco doesn’t slow down. But he turns so that he’s walking backwards to yell in indignation when-

“Watch out!”

In Porco’s defense before the accusations fly, he’d just like to point out: who the hell uses windows as doors when they’re on the second floor?

Porco’s back slams into someone, knocking both of them off-balance. That someone was trying to enter from the window, so their hand is gripping tightly to the window sill. With their other hand, they grab Porco and try to yank him back up to standing position. That knocks that someone’s sense of balance enough to almost fall backwards out of the window. So of course, Porco grabs that someone by the front of their military uniform jacket to pull them inside to safety.

The result is exactly what you’d expect.

Porco finds himself on his back with that someone crashed landed on top of him.

The pain of the situation registers first. Then his anger flashes, because what the hell? Who the hell uses the stupid window like that on the stinking second floor and-

It occurs to him rather belatedly that there’s something warm against his lips. Then he’s much too aware of shocked green eyes as the someone pulls back, long black hair flaring around because his uniform cap has fallen off. That someone’s face is bright red. He covers his mouth with one hand and-

“Found you!” another knight yells from the window. And Porco will just like to remind everyone again that this is the second floor.

Porco’s someone stares at him one last time before leaping to his feet and bolting out of there. All Porco can do is stare blankly at the trailing black hair. 

The knight has managed to climb through the window. With the smallest of bow of acknowledgement to the Marley Kingdom representatives, the knight picks up the dropped cap. Then he runs off, shouting, “Eren! Get back here!”

“Eren,” Porco mumbles to himself. Because that has to be the name of Porco’s someone, right?

And just now… d-didn’t their lips…?

He touches his own lips as his face heats up.

“Hey, are you okay?” Marcel asks as he kneels next to Porco. He offers Porco his hand to stand back up.

Porco can’t meet his brother’s eyes as he stands back up. “I-I’m fine.”

“You’ve done it now, Porco,” Pieck giggles with a leer. “Now you have to propose to Eren Jaeger.”

“I have to…?”

And then the name “Eren Jaeger” registers in Porco’s brain.

“You’ve gotta be-”

*

This is a story from around 12 or so years ago.

A group of bandits called Titans began to completely and utterly devastate the trade routes between all kingdoms. Porco was too young back then to be part of the fighting force. But he remembers the despair on people’s faces when they realized that this bandit group just wanted violence. Without any regards to the valuables the merchants were transporting, the Titans slaughtered everyone in sight like demons.

Despite the kingdoms’ united military efforts, the Titans mowed everything down like paper.

It was as if they were watching the birth of a new Kingdom from the corpses of their own. Or so the story goes anyways.

Around 3 years ago, Eren Jaeger of Paradis Kingdom led a suicide charge against the Titans (According to some rumors, it was against orders in order to save one of their own). And for the first time in 9 years, someone was able to deal a blow to the Titans group. Everyone jumped at the chance. They united once more and fought viciously until the Titans bandit was eradicated after a year of intense bloodshed.

Thanks to that, everything has been peaceful for the last 2 years.

Porco’s place on the battlefield was more towards the back. He barely got to see any action until some of the captured bandits decided that they’d rather kill as many people as they can before dying. Porco got himself a pretty cool scar on his chest as well as the honor of being named a Warrior of Marley, a position he had wanted ever since Marcel received it couple years prior (and just for the record, Porco should’ve also gotten it then and not Reiner).

A newly promoted Warrior like Porco who became successful at the end of their long battles can normally only dream of meeting someone like Eren Jaeger.

But just now…

He…

“T-t-there’s no custom like that! I’m n-not going to propose!” Porco yells in disbelief.

Pieck smirks. “Ehhh? How can you be so cold? You’re not going to take responsibility after stealing poor Eren’s first kiss? He’s never going to be able to marry because of you!”

Why did Eren’s blushing face just flash in his mind? Wait. His f-f-first k-kiss? B-but that can’t be! That was Porco’s first kiss. How can it have been both of their first kisses? Isn’t that way too cliched and romantic? It feels too much like the world is telling him that they're fated to be, and Porco absolutely hates pre-determined love stories.

Porco’s cheeks feel hot.

“H-he’s a hero from the Titans battles! I’m sure he has more than enough interested parties who want to marry him!”

“But he’s single and unwed,” Pieck points out. “Maybe you stole his kiss-virginity.”

“The hell is ‘kiss-virginity?’ Wait, no. Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know!” Porco shakes his head.

“And now poor Eren will have to live the rest of his life as a soiled man. No one will want to kiss him or marry him,” Pieck continues, ignoring Porco.

Damn it, Porco hates her so much right now. 

“I’m not proposing,” Porco grits out.

He then turns and leaves so that he can’t hear her anymore.

*

This is the worst.

The ball tonight is just the pre-party for people to exchange pleasantries. Tomorrow is the Engagement Party where all the foreign dignitaries will present the Princess and her Fiance gifts. Then there will be one last ball the night afterwards. Only after all three balls, they will be free from this stupid kingdom.

Eren is standing over there with that knight from earlier. It looks like the knight is chiding him, because Eren rolls his eyes. The two of them look close. Just a little, Porco can’t help but to wonder if maybe those two ever…

Feeling ashamed for his thoughts, Porco quickly sips his champagne.

He’s standing by the food table with a plate full of delicious looking sweets and his champagne glass. Whenever he gets the chance, he peeks glances at Eren. Eren looks good. His hair has been pulled back into a low ponytail so that his cap can fit. There are military badges on his uniform, marking his rank and achievements. 

Porco’s own is pretty bare. Aside from his Warrior status, he really isn’t anyone important.

And this nobody important dared to…

He finishes the champagne and gives the empty glass to a passing butler. No matter how he thinks it over, it’s for the best that he doesn’t do anything about this. He’ll just stuff his face full for the three balls and go home. Yes. There’s no need to take Pieck’s words seriously.

Propose to someone for kissing them? Hah. Yeah right.

That’s clearly just a dumb joke that Pieck made to mock him.

Eren isn’t standing with the knight. Porco quickly glances around. Where did he go? T-there’s no way that Eren is heading towards Porco, right? There’s no way! There’s-

“Hey.”

Porco flinches so badly that he drops one of the mini-cupcakes. With a scowl on his face, he turns to glare at his brother.

"What?!"

Marcel stares at the dropped cupcake for a second longer before turning to Porco. It's clear that he's trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," he manages out between sniggers. "Have you given your greetings? It's important to do that first thing."

"Huh? I thought you're the only one who has to do the complicated stuff?"

His brother sighs. "Porco, you do realize we're here to represent Marley, right? If we don't this correctly, we give a bad name. C'mon. Put the food down."

Porco gets the feeling his brother felt bad that Porco is just standing by the food table, eating. He's certain that he doesn't have to greet others. But he's not going to argue with his brother. Knowing Marcel, he probably has at least three different plans to fall back to if Porco refuses.

This is exactly why Marcel was trusted as a Warrior since young, after all.

Grumbling under his breath, Porco follows his brother and… 

… slams into someone.

That someone stumbles backwards. So Porco grabs him to help steady him. And that's all that should have been. There shouldn't have been any further contact.

But a certain evil older brother just casually sticks his foot out and sweeps it, knocking Porco off balance.

Instead of steadying Porco's someone, he ends up pushing his someone to the ground with himself on top. He has just enough of a sense to stop himself from falling flat on his someone's face (So at least they’re not accidentally kissing again). But he doesn't think this is any better of a position.

His hands are on either side of his someone's head. Porco's lower half is pressed against his someone's. And he really doesn't want to think more about this. He should just scramble back up. He should just-

Brightest green meet Porco's eyes. All thought flies out of his head. His breathing feels like it's stuck in his chest. And oh, what a beautifully flushed face that's before him.

"S-sorr-"

Porco assumes that it's his brother at work again, but from the horrified expressions of everyone around, it was apparently a butler. The butler, while walking around and handing out glasses of champagne, got his foot caught on the carpet that became ruffled because of Porco and Eren. And as if this is a badly written romance novels Porco likes to secretly read in his spare time, the tray of glasses tips over, showering Porco's back with champagne and shattering glass.

If there's any victory to all that, it's Eren's look of grudging respect that Porco managed to shield him from most of the damage. Yeah, that’s right. Porco can be pretty cool when he wants to be.

"Porco! Are you alright?!" 

There are various other shouts from the people watching.

But right now, all Porco sees is the brilliance of the green of Eren's eyes.

And without thinking, it pours out of his mouth.

“I heard that in your kingdom, if you kiss someone, you must take responsibility by marrying them. So uh… What I mean to say is, want to marry me?"

Green eyes stare blankly at him for a second longer. Then…

"Pfft… hahaha!"

Even if that laughter is at Porco's expense, he finds that he doesn't mind it too much. 

How can he?

Eren looks so breathtakingly beautiful when he laughs.

*

In the end, Porco doesn't get an answer to his proposal, thanks to the panicking butler. He is forcibly dragged away from the scene so he can shower and get his uniform cleaned. All the while, the butler apologizes again and again. Porco gives up saying that he's fine when he realizes that the butler isn't listening to him.

"I don't really feel like going back to the ball," he decides. "I'll just be in my guest room. Whenever you're done with cleaning my uniform, get it back to me, won't you?"

Good thing Marcel had the foresight to remind Porco to bring extra sets of their uniform. Even if the cleaning takes a while, he’ll at least have something to wear for tomorrow’s ball.

"Yes sir. Of course, sir. Please forgive my clumsiness."

Porco settles in the expensive looking bath that he normally would never be allowed in. He's so much more used to the quick shower with a bar of soap. Man, it’s amazing the luxuries you can enjoy as a foreign dignitary. Maybe this is the true reason why Reiner is always over here.

"I guess this isn't too bad," he mumbles.

He finds himself thinking back to Eren's laugh. He did that. He made Eren laugh like that…

By making a total fool of himself.

He dunks his head under the water. 

How embarrassing!

*

Pieck howls with laughter when she sees him in the morning.

"Y-you! Hahaha! You proposed to him in that situation!"

Porco is certain that his face it best red. He doesn't need a mirror to be sure of that. The piece of delicious french toast he just put into his mouth turns to dirt.

"S-shut up…"

"Hahah! I can't believe you, Porco!"

He buries his face in his hands. "Shut up! Shut up! I'm embarrassed as it is! I don't need you to add to it!"

"Embarrassed? Why? You looked so cool when you protected him."

This is a trap.

It's so clearly a trap that Porco can't believe he actually perks up and stares at her, waiting for her to keep talking. The mischievous grin on her face makes it clear that it's a trap. But there's still a part of Porco that hopes.

And man, just how far is he gone to be hopeful when Pieck is involved?

"I mean, yeah, you were a clumsy mess and soaked in alcohol. Not to mention you're a no-name Warrior. And yeah, you're the reason why he was pinned to the ground in the first-"

"Okay, that's enough. You don't have to say any more," Porco groans.

Damn it. Why the hell did he get his hopes up so high for? He already knew it'll be like that.

He sighs at the fancy looking breakfast prepared for the foreign dignitaries. French toast, bacon, and eggs. Two slices of toast placed on a different plate. A glass for orange juice, another for milk. And a mug for tea or coffee, depending on your preference. When Porco had first seen this feast, he had dug in without any qualms.

But now, he finds that his appetite has disappeared the minute Pieck started talking.

"Mr. Galliard?" asks a man in the knight uniform of Paradise Kingdom.

If a knight is looking for a “Galliard,” they must need Marcel’s input on something.

"He's currently giving his greetings to the knights of other kingdoms," Porco informs him. At the very least, that’s what Marcel said before leaving from breakfast early.

The man smiles patiently. "My apologies. I meant Mr. Porco Galliard."

That's never a good sign. Why the hell is someone looking for a no-name like him? 

For just a second, his mind dares to flash him the sight of Eren laughing. But it can’t be that. And if it was, then it’ll most definitely be to reject him properly. Porco can live without that.

"M-me?" he stammers.

"Sir Jaeger asked me to pass a message to you."

Sir…? Ah. Then it has to be him, doesn’t it? 

Porco feels dread settle in his stomach. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Okay, what did he want me to know?”

“He asked that you join him in the knights’ training ground once you’re done with breakfast.”

Knights’ training ground? That sounds a little weird, but Porco figures this must be because Eren wants to reject Porco in a place he feels the most comfortable. Maybe Eren might even try to fight him. If it comes down to that, should Porco refuse a fight? If he fights and wins, he’d most definitely get an earful from Marcel for causing trouble, right? Then again, there’s no guarantee that Porco will win, even if he feels pretty confident in his swordsmanship.

Ah, this is frustrating.

He’ll just show up and see what happens.

*

The “Sir Jaeger” waiting for Porco is not Eren.

He’s pretty sure that everyone can feel his disappointment from the way they all look away from him and sniggers. Damn it. His face is most definitely not heating up. It is not. Stop laughing, Pieck!

The “Sir Jaeger” waiting for Porco is one Zeke Jaeger.

Everyone in the Marley Kingdom (and everywhere else, too, Porco imagines) knows of the story of the Jaegers. At a young age, Zeke was chosen to be Marley’s Warrior after an incident where an escaped death row convict killed his mom. Porco has heard the story countless times by well-meaning (drunk) people at the bar (He also heard his brother’s story quite a lot, so he knows that these things are often twisted beyond recognition). Zeke’s father, a well-known and well-loved doctor, remarried and had another kid.

While on a journey to Paradis Kingdom, the caravan that the doctor, his wife, and his new baby were in came under attack by the man who will eventually become the leader of the Titans bandit. It was assumed that everyone was killed at the time. 

But that wasn’t actually the case. That baby was spared. 

Was it because the future leader didn’t think it was worthy to kill a baby? Or was it more that the mother hid the child well enough to not be found? No one really really knows. But if it hadn’t been for that act of mercy, that baby wouldn’t have become the hero he is today.

That’s right. That baby is none other than Eren Jaeger.

Here’s where the rumors get really wild.

In some versions, the baby is found by a passing mother wolf that has recently lost her cubs. She takes the child in and raises as her own. In another version, it’s a bear walking by. Few claims that it was a fox. Marcel once mentioned that it was most likely a hermit living in the woods that took Eren in. Whatever the case, Eren was taken care of until some scouts from the Paradis Kingdom found him.

And eventually, Eren grew up and became a hero, yadda yadda. You know that part of the story from there.

Well, when Zeke heard Eren’s name and backstory, he apparently knew right away that it was his baby brother. The reason why they were able to wipe out the Titans bandit group so quickly was probably in part to Marley’s War Chief being desperate enough to want to meet Eren.

Thinking about it like that, Porco supposes that it makes perfect sense that their War Chief (when was he even invited to the Engagement Party? And if he was coming, was it necessary to send Marcel?) would be glaring Porco down.

“Porco, I watched you grow up, so I know that you’re a good person at heart. But! This is my baby brother we’re talking about here! Like hell I can allow someone that precious to be given to anybody!” Zeke yells. He points dramatically at Porco. “Let’s fight!”

They’re just going to jump right into it, huh?

“Understood!”

*

It’s not due to lack of trying that Porco can’t win against Zeke, alright? Let’s just get that cleared up first.

While Porco might be able to overpower Zeke (He so overpowered Zeke, alright? Shut up, Pieck!), Zeke is much too crafty. Since using his head has never been Porco’s forte, he finds himself thrown on his back time and time again.

“You weren’t even close.”

Porco slowly turns his head towards the person that just spoke. Because no. Damn it, no! Why the hell is Eren here to watch Porco look so damned embarrassing?

Eren’s green eyes meet Porco’s for a second. Then he smiles.

Porco’s too busy flushing to really register what Eren does next.

But then he sees Eren step into the fight to face against his older brother with a wooden sword. 

“It’s been a while since we sparred,” Eren says, his voice a soft purr that makes Porco gulp.

Zeke’s eyes are wide in alarm. He looks around as if desperate for a reason why they shouldn’t fight. It’s odd. Porco’s own older brother wouldn’t waste a chance to show Porco exactly how much better Marcel is while using that time as a teaching lesson. But Zeke looks more and more like he wants to run from a fight with his little brother.

Porco doesn’t think one way is better than the other. But if Zeke runs now, wouldn’t that make Eren lonely?

“Emergency!”

It seems that Zeke doesn’t have to look for a reason, because a knight comes running towards them. 

“Princess Historia has disappeared! It is of the utmost importance that we keep this hush-hush and… Oh no! Why are the Marley people here?!” the knight screams in dismay. He curls up on the ground and begins to sob loudly.

Porco wonders if it's evil of him to feel gleeful that he's never messed up that badly.

“Daz, why are you always so careless…?”

The other Paradis Knights sigh and turn to Zeke, Pieck, and Porco.

“We’re really sorry about this. But until everything is figured out, we need you three to be under watch.”

“Of course. I’ll cooperate in any way you need,” Zeke agrees without a pause.

Seeing that, Pieck and Porco don’t have any room to argue.

Eren turns to the knight on the ground and shakes his shoulder. “Daz, where’s Ymir?”

“We’re assuming she left to find the Princess, because we haven’t seen her all morning.”

All the Paradis knights pause and turn to Daz in disbelief.

“You idiot! Ymir obviously is the one who took the Princess and ran!!”

“E-ehhhh?!”

Eren lets out a soft sigh. “I’ll go look for them.”

“We can’t have the groom go missing before the Engagement Party.”

… Huh?

Porco misheard that, right? 

Eren tries to argue his case, but he’s shut down by everyone. Despite being the hero from the Titans bandit battles, it seems he isn’t all that respected in his kingdom.

Porco wonders if Eren would be interested in visiting Marley. The treatment won't be as fancy as you would get here, but at least they'd have more freedom. Then he chides himself for thinking such thoughts when Eren's supposed to be the Princess's Fiance.

*

In the end, Eren is forced to sit with Zeke, Pieck, and Porco in the knights’ barracks as some kind of prisoners.

“At least we’re all together!” Zeke says with a light laugh. “Why don’t we play cards to pass the time?”

Pieck agrees to play with him, but Eren hasn’t moved from his spot by the window. Porco feels like it’ll be best for everyone’s sanity for him to stay far away from Eren as he can.

While thinking such thoughts, he moves to sit down next to Eren.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asks.

Eren glances at him and raises a brow. “Say what?”

Porco tries not to feel like it’s victory for making Eren look at something other than the window. That’s too petty a thought, isn’t it?

“T-that you’re the Princess’s Fiance. You… could’ve saved me from the embarrassment…”

So much for not being petty. Asking it like that makes it look like he’s blaming it on Eren when he’s the one who just blurted out the question. Jeesh, what’s wrong with him? He thought that once he became a Warrior, he’d be a cool hero like his brother. But he feels like he hasn’t matured at all since he was a kid.

“How was I supposed to know that you would just… p-propose to me in that situation?”

Oh, what a cute blush.

Porco feels his own cheeks redden as he looks away. Pieck and Zeke seems to be doing their best to pretend that they’re engrossed in their card game. But it’s clear from the way Pieck’s shoulders are shaking that she’s secretly laughing at Porco.

Damn it.

“You didn’t even ask me for a date first.”

Porco’s head snaps over towards Eren, whose blush has spread to his ears and neck. Eren glares at his hands in his lap, probably doing his best to ignore Porco’s stunned stare.

“D-d-date?” Porco asks eloquently.

“T-there’s a p-proper order to these things. I-it’s date first. Then kiss. Then marriage. B-b-but you… s-skipped the first step.”

Faintly, Porco is aware of Zeke’s sharp hiss and Pieck’s laughter sounding like chokes. But it’s hard to focus on them when Eren’s shyly gazing at him. Porco feels like his heart is going to explode.

If Porco was a cool and heroic guy like Marcel, he’d probably say something like, “Then shall we go on a date now?”

If Porco was a teasing woman like Pieck, he’d probably say something like, “I didn’t think the great hero will be so easily bothered by things like order!”

If Porco was a sleaze who took advantage of situations like Reiner, he’d probably say something like, “Then why don’t we skip all the steps until we’re in bed together?” 

But Porco is Porco.

He’s not cool, he’s not teasing. And most of all, he’s not a sleaze.

Instead, he finds himself burying his face in his hands, just barely stopping himself from crying as he yells out, “I wasn’t trying to kiss you or propose to you! But you’re just so damned cute!”

Porco, you see, is pathetic.

“Pfft…”

Eren quickly covers his mouth and turns his head so that Porco can’t see his expression.

“Hey, don’t laugh,” he growls.

Eren shakes his head. But seeing that he can’t vocalize anything, he must be silently laughing hard. 

Porco feels his blush darkening. No matter where he goes, he’s always the butt of the joke, isn’t he?

“I am sorry about all that,” Porco grumbles. “I didn’t know you were getting engaged today. It probably made you really uncomfortable… Wait. Did the Princess run away because of that? T-there’s no need for her to feel jealous or anything. She’s the Princess. And I’m… I’m just a no-name. And-”

“Historia has someone else she loves.”

Porco glances at Eren. There’s an easy smile on his face, but he’s no longer laughing. His green eyes seem gentle somehow. Or perhaps Porco just feels that way because he likes the way Eren looks at him?

“She was against the engagement as much as I was. But what was I going to do? Tell the King no? I’m glad she has a chance to rebel, though.”

… That… doesn’t seem too fair.

Because she’s the Princess, she’s allowed to throw tantrums like this? But Eren has to be forcibly dragged into it without any choice? This is why monarchies are so corrupt. They should quickly get rid of the whole royal blood nonsense and become more like Marley with elected officials.

“What about you?” Porco asks.

Eren glances at him curiously. “Me? What about me?”

“Don’t you have someone you like?”

“I don’t. That’s why I’m in this mess.” Then Eren pauses. “Ah… I guess, it’s ‘I didn’t.’”

… Huh? 

Then between when the engagement was announced until now, Eren fell in love with someone? Porco wonders why he feels so annoyed.

“Then use that as an excuse to get out of the engagement. That happens all the time,” he says flippantly. 

There’s a soft smile on Eren’s face before he glances away. “Yes, I suppose that’s true. But I’d feel bad. Everyone’s gathered for an Engagement Party. But both the Princess and the Knight ran off… It’d turn this Kingdom into a laughing stock.”

But at least now Porco knows why so many big names were called for this Engagement Party. Eren was supposed to get engaged. Again, Porco feels a twinge of annoyance. He doesn’t get it. Is it because he doesn’t think it’s fair that Eren and the Princess were forced into this? Or is it because he-

“Want to get engaged?”

Porco freezes. 

He slowly turns towards Eren, who is glaring hard out the window. But the dark red blush on his ears and down his neck is impossible to not notice. 

“W-what about our d-date?” Porco whispers.

Eren must have seen something outside the window, because he suddenly stands up and walks towards the door. Porco feels disappointed that he’ll never get an answer.

The door opens and three people wearing hooded green capes walk in. One of them passes a cape along to Eren, who immediately puts it on. 

“I look nothing like you. Why am I always doing this?” one of the guys grumble as he takes off his cape and hands it to the others. 

The guy has a black wig on. That’s odd enough, but then the guy sits down with Zeke and Pieck, and Porco realizes with a start that this guy is supposed to pretend to be Eren.

The real Eren, meanwhile, holds his hand out towards Porco.

“Let’s go.”

“Go…?” Porco repeats, not comprehending the situation.

With a grin that looks much too cool, Eren takes the extra cape and walks up to Porco. He puts it around Porco and pulls the hood up. While doing so, he leans in much too close and-

“Our date.”

Eren leans back, the grin never faltering from his face. He walks towards the door and stops when he realizes that Porco isn’t following.

“If you don’t want to, then that’s fine. I probably assumed too much, huh? Sorry. I just… really enjoyed being with you.”

That’s not it.

“We’ll come back for the Engagement Party,” Porco decides. 

He stands up and marches up to Eren, who looks taken back.

“After our date, I mean,” Porco explains. “B-because we’d have done all the things in order by then. A-and we can properly get engaged. That way, the Princess can be with who she likes. And you… I’ll just make sure you’re head over heels for me. T-that way, no one can complain, right?”

“Pfft…” Eren covers his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Porco feels like his face will never return to its original color with how badly he’s blushing anytime he’s in Eren’s vicinity. Is he really going to be okay marrying Eren?

Ah.

He just imagined it.

Eren and him living in the countryside farm like one of those lovey-dovey couples from his romance novels. Porco would farm and take care of the animals. Eren would return home after hunting with his wolves that he picked up after nursing them back to health. The two of them sitting, curled up by the fireplace. Their lips just centimeters apart as they-

He gulps.

“Porco…”

It’s just for a second.

It’s just a brief touch of the lips.

Then Eren pulls back much too fast, holding his hood so that it doesn’t fall off. But Porco doesn’t miss the grin or the blush.

“I… like doing things out of order,” Eren says. He glances back at Porco, the grin on his face becoming a bit sheepish. “Because it’s with you.”

This engagement is going to be so bad for Porco’s heart.

The two of them ignore Zeke’s loud exclamation and leave for their date.

*

“I literally left you alone for breakfast,” Marcel says. “What do you mean engagement?”

“Ah… haha… s-so uh… The Engagement Party in a few minutes? It’s now for me and Eren. Oh, and the Princess and her lover,” Porco manages out between nervous laughter. 

Marcel covers his face. “I can’t believe you! Pieck, you were supposed to watch over him!”

“What can I say? I’m weak to cute romance stories!” Pieck laughs, leering like this is the most amount of fun she's had in days.

“Don’t lie! Those romance novels are all Porco’s!” 

Porco wishes these two wouldn’t talk so loudly about embarrassing things like that in the middle of the hallway where everyone can hear.

A little ways down the hall, Eren is getting a similar lecture from other knights and Zeke. It looks like the situation over there is similar to situation over here. 

As if he can feel Porco’s gaze, Eren glances up and meets his eyes. 

Eren’s smile is so damned cute. Porco can’t help but to grin back at the sight.

“… And now you’re not even listening to my lectures…”

Porco flinches at Marcel’s dark tone of voice.

“W-wait, it’s not like that!” 

“Do you really like him?” Marcel asks, surprising Porco with the sudden gentle question.

Porco recalls their date and finds himself blushing. If he looks away from Marcel now, his older brother is going to misunderstand. So he does his best to meet Marcel’s eyes when he answers. 

“Yeah. I… really want to be with him.”

He waits for his brother to lose his temper. For Marcel to yell at him and scold him for being so impulsive and for causing this much trouble for Marley. But then Marcel lets out a soft sigh.

“If that’s how you feel, then I guess I’ll have to back you up.”

“R-really?”

“But only if you promise that you’ll pay more attention to your paperwork. And that you’ll clean the barracks for a week. And-”

“Marcel!”

_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> “That no-name?” Levi asks, looking disgusted. “I have to give up my cute puppy to a random stranger?”
> 
> “I’m not a puppy anymore,” Eren mumbles. 
> 
> And why the hell is he a puppy? Levi’s sense of humor has always been a little off. But ever since the plans for engagement came about, Levi’s gotten quite overbearing. According to Armin, that’s just because Levi’s raised Eren since he was a baby, so it’s natural for the mother figure to feel overprotective. But if that’s the case, then Eren would really like to know what Armin thinks about Mikasa and Petra.
> 
> “Who are you calling ‘your’ cute puppy? If anyone’s, Eren is mine!” Zeke protests.
> 
> And for that matter, what the hell does that make Zeke? They didn’t know each other until they met on the battlefield against the Titans. But now he’s hanging out more in their kingdom than his own. 
> 
> Eren sighs. Why does everyone around him have to be so suffocating?
> 
> He glances down the hallway and accidentally meets eyes with Porco. Without thinking, his lips curve into a smile. Porco’s soft grin catches him off-guard.
> 
> Dangerous!
> 
> That’s way too dangerous.
> 
> Eren’s heart is racing in his chest as he quickly looks down at the ground. He thought that he got used to this feeling of butterfly flutters in his stomach during their date, but it seems that he still needs more training. How does Porco manage to make him feel so weak like this with just a simple smile? It’s much too dangerous of a power for a “no-name” Warrior to have, especially over him.
> 
> It occurs to Eren suddenly that things are too quiet. He looks up and sees the reason why. 
> 
> Both Levi and Zeke have drawn their swords and are glaring towards Porco with horrifically terrifying expressions on their faces.
> 
> The energy he felt from seeing Porco’s grin seems to drain completely out of him. Should dealing with his daily life really be this exhausting?
> 
> “What do you like about scum like him?” Zeke growls.
> 
> Hey, Zeke, is that any way to refer to one of your men?
> 
> “He makes me laugh. And I… f-feel really fluttery when our eyes meet,” Eren tries to explain.
> 
> “Eren. Those kinds of feelings are fleeting. You’re not really in love with him,” Levi says seriously.
> 
> Coming from a man who has been single all Eren’s life, that’s not really all that believable. 
> 
> Zeke nods. “It’ll disappear within seconds. Then you’ll be left with nothing but regrets!”
> 
> Oh great. Now they’ve teamed up.
> 
> “Don’t agree with me. You’re disgusting. Find your own damned reasons!”
> 
> “Shut up! It’s times like these that we’re supposed to show a united front! Otherwise, nothing will get through to Eren!”
> 
> “Hell no! Find someone else to be your ‘united front!’ Who the hell wants to do that with an overgrown man-child like you?”
> 
> “For the record, I don’t want to side with a midget like you either! But if it’s for Eren, I can at least put my own grudges away! What can you do?”
> 
> Wonderful. While yelling at one another, the two of them are now swinging their blades at each other in the hallway. The other knights are starting to panic and turn to Eren to stop them. With a soft sigh, he rubs the back of his neck. Troublesome. All of this is just so damned tiring. But…
> 
> Even if it’s just for a short while, Porco made him laugh.
> 
> “It doesn’t have to be forever. That’s not what I’m looking for. Even if it’s just for now or for just a few seconds, I… want to be with him.”
> 
> The argument stops. Good. They’re paying attention to him.
> 
> “I thought that you of all people would want my happiness,” Eren pushes on.
> 
> Hook, line, and sinker.
> 
> “W-well, since it’s your happiness…”
> 
> “I-it’s not like it’ll be for forever…”
> 
> Don’t ever let it be said that Eren Jaeger cannot plan. With a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, he thanks Levi and Zeke. 
> 
> But when he catches sight of Porco again, he finds that his smile naturally becomes heartfelt.
> 
> "How dangerous," he thinks. "I might like him a lot more than I realized."


End file.
